


All I Want for Christmas

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Love Song Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Christmas Fluff, DJ Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In a timestamp to "I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song," Castiel and Dean spend their first Christmas together after being married.(Crowley is Claire's Labrador retriever.)





	All I Want for Christmas

On Christmas Eve, Castiel entered the living room. Claire sat on the couch next to Dean with Crowley between them. Crowley had his hindquarters on Dean's lap with his head resting on Claire's knee. Every so often he would wag his tail, hitting Dean's arm with a thump. The lights were dimmed as the trio watched _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. A tall Christmas tree stood in front of the bay window that looked out into their spacious backyard. The blue lights of the Christmas tree bathed the room with shimmering colors. Castiel was happier than he could ever remember. 

He and Dean had been married for a little more than three months. The journey to get to this point was arduous. However, Castiel would re-experience every bad thing Luke had done to him just to get to this night. Claire was doing well in school. Castiel enjoyed his job at the non-profit, working for people who otherwise wouldn't have help. Dean was much more relaxed now that he only worked at the college and only covered for Benny or Charlie occasionally as a DJ on the radio station. Castiel smiled as he remembered his first phone call to Dean on the air--the night Amelia left him.

Before that night, Castiel often listened to Dean's soothing voice as he worked on law cases that felt like they were draining the life out of him. Some nights, Castiel avoided going to bed with Amelia just so he could stay up later to listen to Dean's voice. That first night he called Dean to request a song it was so out of character for him. Then, he called again. And again. Even with every instinct telling him to run away, he couldn't help but come back. He was like a moth to a flame. Now, that Luke was gone, and he no longer had to work for the family law firm, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from Castiel's shoulders. He thanked God every day that Dean stuck it out with him despite his best efforts to drive him away. 

Dean looked over his shoulder with a warm smile, "Hey, Cas. Are you going to join us? We're just about to the part about the Island of Misfit Toys. Cornelius Yukon, Rudolph, and Hermie are just about to talk to the Charlie in the box."

Castiel laughed as Dean sang along with the toys. Claire joined singing with him a moment later, then Crowley howled. Castiel walked over and kissed Dean on the top of the head and tousled Claire's hair. "I'm working on the pies for tomorrow. Jess, Sam, Gabe, and Charlie will be here at 9 in the morning for our first annual Winchester-Novak Christmas extravaganza."

Claire pouted, "You can't sit with us for a minute?"

Dean replied, "You heard the man. He's working on pies! What can be more important than pies?"

Claire shot Dean a look, "Hanging out with his daughter on Christmas Eve maybe?"

Castiel shooed Crowley off the couch and plopped down between Claire and Dean. Crowley looked dejectedly at them until he noticed a squirrel outside the window. As he ran towards the Christmas tree, Castiel cringed as he expected to hear the noise of a crash. However, Crowley managed to veer off to one side to watch the squirrel out of the corner of the window. Dean put an arm around Castiel and said, "Dog smashing Christmas tree crisis averted."

Claire looked at her dog fondly, "He doesn't mean to be a catastrophe. He just is."

Dean snorted, "Say that the next time he knocks your vintage album off a table and steps on it."

Castiel stayed nestled between his two favorite people as Rudolph found his way back to Santa to save the day. He kissed Claire's cheek as she stood up to head to bed. She called out over her shoulder, "Don't stay up too late, Dads. Santa won't leave you anything." Crowley loped up the stairs after Claire to go to her room.

Castiel heard the buzzer in the kitchen. "Oh, crap, the pies."

He stood up and walked quickly to the oven. His limp from the injuries he suffered during the attack was almost now indiscernible. He had worked hard with his physical therapist. It still hurt sometimes, particularly on rainy or cold days, but he took much better care of himself after the second attack. After he put the pies on the stove to cool, he turned to see Dean watching his rear appreciatively. 

Dean said, "Counsellor Winchester-Novak, have you been working out more? Those jeans are looking mighty fine on you lately."

Castiel smiled in return, "Guilty as charged, Professor. Am I going to have to stay after class to do some extra credit?"

Dean pulled him close and kissed him gently. "You can always stay after class with me, babe."

Castiel returned his kiss before saying, "Let's go put presents under the tree now that Crowley is contained for the evening. Then, we'll go to detention together."

Castiel and Dean went to their respective present-hiding places and pulled out an assortment of presents for their various family members. One thing Dean had bought Jess and Sam was their own karaoke machine, so he didn't have to lug his between their two residences anymore. One never knew when they might need a karaoke-off. Castiel, being more practical, had gotten them gift cards for diapers for the tiny Winchester that would soon make an appearance in a few weeks. He knew one thing--everybody pooped. 

For Claire, they got a new laptop and a book on obedience training for dogs. The chance Crowley would learn anything was remote, but it was worth a chance. 

After they finished populating their Christmas tree, they returned to the kitchen. Castiel boxed up the pies for the next day. Dean pulled out his guitar, strumming a few strings while Castiel worked. Dean knew better than to try to help when Castiel was baking; Castiel had a system. Dean stayed out of the way. 

As Castiel wiped down the counters and finished, he watched Dean tuning his guitar strings. Castiel said, "Hey, DJ, I have a request."

Dean smiled at him and replied in a smooth voice, "Hi, there, Pontiac. This is Dean Winchester on SPN1 Radio and I'm here to take your request on Night Moves, playing classic rock while you get your groove on. What would like, 'Steve'? "

"How about some Mariah Carey?" Castiel started singing softly:

> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>  There's just one thing I need  
>  I don't care about the presents  
>  Underneath the Christmas tree

Dean started to play the guitar along with him and sang:

> I just want you for my own  
>  More than you could ever know

They sang together:

> Make my wish come true  
>  All I want for Christmas is you

Castiel said, "I want more than just Christmas. I want to be with you for an eternity."

Dean placed his guitar on the table, "You've got me, babe. And you got this." He dangled a key in front of Castiel.

"What's that for?" Castiel looked inquiringly.

"The project car in the garage I haven't been letting you take a peek at. It's done and it's yours. It won't fit under the Christmas tree." Dean led Castiel to the garage. A tarp was over the car. Castiel stared at the tarp. Dean said impatiently after a moment, "Unwrap your present, dude." Castiel pulled the tarp to see a 1974 Pontiac Firebird. It was black with a bird with spread wings emblazoned on its hood in gold paint. Dean smiled and said, "My angel needed some wings. Plus, you do lose some of your superhot mojo when you drive a sensible minivan. Not that your regular hot mojo isn't more than enough for me." Dean winked at him.

"I… This… Wow… I…This is too…" Castiel stuttered.

Dean laughed, "Is that how you talk in court when surprised, Counsellor?"

"It's wonderful, Dean." Castiel threw his arms around Dean and kissed him. "There's no way I can top this. But, follow me." Castiel led him to his office. He opened a drawer and handed Dean two original copies of Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ and _Physical Graffiti _albums. He said nervously, "That's just a little something."__

____

Dean replied, "These are awesome. They're hard to find!"

"But I also got us this. I mean I don't have it yet. But I did all the research in case you want to pursue it. I mean if both of us want to pursue it. Well, not really an it…" Castiel pulled out a thick folder of papers. "A him or her." 

Dean opened up the folder and scanned the top page. His eyes widened as he looked up at Castiel. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Research on adoption agencies and applications filled out. I've done all the legwork, so when and if you want to…" Castiel had noticed the wistful looks Dean had been giving when Sam talked about the baby he and Jess were expecting. Although Dean loved Claire, there were many firsts he hadn't been a part of -- her first steps, her first words, her first cold. 

"I thought you said you were glad you were done with the hard part of raising Claire?" Dean said tentatively.

"I was lying to myself. Her teenage years are the hard part. But I want to experience everything that life has to give us. And, you would be a great father to a baby. I talked to Claire, and she's onboard with a sibling if we're up to the challenge."

Dean looked with his eyes shining, "This would be awesome, Cas. I don't have words."

"That's ironic since I fell in love with your voice first," Castiel teased. "Those words coming across my radio."

Dean pulled Castiel into another embrace and sang softly:

> I won't ask for much this Christmas  
> I won't even wish for snow  
> I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
> Underneath the mistletoe

Dean kissed Castiel as the snow started to swirl outside their house.

**Author's Note:**

> The song associated with this chapter is All I want for Christmas by Mariah Carey - [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY).


End file.
